


I'm Not Crying On Sundays

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Erotica, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Louis in a crop top, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Harry, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his tiny, soft little boyfriend, and shows him just how much....naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Crying On Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently become a huge bottom Louis fan and wrote this fine piece of smut to show just how much! I put Louis in a crop top because let's be honest we are all trash for that right now. Also the title is from Mary Lambert's "She Keeps Me Warm" which is an incredible song and always makes me think of the boyfriends.

Louis slowly blinked the sleep away from his eyes, and carefully stretched out his curled up limbs. He hissed from the dull burn in his thighs- the aftermath from the night before. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and scratched his chest gently with his nails. He rolled onto his side, and slid his palm around the cool ripples of the sheets in the space next to him. His eyes shot open as he lifted his head a little. Frowning, he dropped his head back down on the mattress, when his eyes confirmed the absence his hands had felt.

He unplugged his phone, and lazily scrolled through Twitter and Instagram. Eventually he got bored and dragged himself out of bed, and stood in front of the mirror. His caramel coloured hair was sticking up in little tufts, going in every direction. He ran his fingers through it, in a weak attempt to flatten it out. He grabbed his blue Adidas crop top, and rolled it over his head. He tugged on a pair of Harry’s joggers, and let his fingers run lazily over his bare stomach as he wandered into the kitchen. He briefly leafed through the mail on the counter, and then scanned the kitchen for signs of breakfast.

His eyes fixated on the little yellow sticky note hanging sideways on the fridge. A smile rivaling the light of the sun crept across his face- Harry was never a big fan of technology and insisted on leaving little notes for Louis to find, rather than just texting like everyone else. Louis loved to tease Harry about this, but secretly felt incredibly endeared and hoped he never stopped.

_Dry cleaning- picked up_

_Tea- on the stove_

_Breakfast-warming in the oven_

_Boyfriend- loves you_

Louis held the note in his hands and leaned back against the counter top, wincing slightly when the cool marble met the warm skin of his exposed lower back. He read the note over and over, each time falling a little more in love with Harry (if that was seriously even possible).

 _Dammit Harry_ , he thought to himself.

Five years together and it was still the small things with Harry giving him butterflies.

Harry had managed to render Louis useless for the rest of the day, with one simple note. He clutched the note in his small hand, and padded back to their bedroom, where he proceeded to roll himself up in their duvet, and sigh loudly.

 _When the hell did I become this person_ , he questioned after three hours in the same position.

Louis continued to alternate between lazy dozing, and deeply inhaling the scent of Harry on his pillow. He stopped checking his phone notifications after Niall’s third consecutive golf tweet.

***

It was well into the evening when Harry quietly opened the door to their flat. He set his keys on the table gently, and slid out of his old, worn boots. He glanced around and saw the mail strewn about the kitchen counter, and the breakfast still warming in the oven. He closed his eyes, and gently pinched the bridge his nose. He smiled and shook his head a little. He could only imagine what Louis spent his day doing.

He tip toed to their room, and peeked through the slightly ajar door, before pushing it open slowly. He eyes were met with a scene to haunt his dreams for years. Louis was laying facedown on the bed, with their white duvet riding low on his hips, leaving the sun kissed skin on his lower back exposed. He had one arm resting by his side, and the other bent, with a yellow note clenched tight in his fist. His head was lying delicately on the pillow, turned to the side, and his lips were pursed and releasing tiny little snores, that Harry wished could be the soundtrack to his dreams.

Harry soaked in the scene in front of him, trying to burn the memory into his mind forever. Harry quietly stripped down and knelt carefully on the bed. He slid the duvet off of the rest of Louis’ body, and replaced it with his own body, completely enveloping Louis in a warm embrace. Louis released a deep sigh, and turned his head in the other direction, but stayed in his slumbering state.

Ever so carefully Harry pulled the sticky note from Louis’ iron grip, and tossed it in the direction of the nightstand. Harry placed his large hands over Louis’ smaller ones and laced their fingers together. He stretched their joined hands all the way up the bed, so they were lightly touching the headboard. He placed several soft kisses to Louis’ shoulders and back. He nosed his way along the nape of Louis’ neck, inhaling deep breaths of the spicy vanilla scent that encompassed everything Louis. He gently rutted his hips against the swell of Louis’ bum, in a half assed attempt to arouse Louis to wake up. He disconnected their fingers and slid his hands down Louis back to the bottom of the crop top. He lifted himself up to straddle Louis, and proceeded to carefully push the top up and over Louis’ head. He pulled the joggers off of Louis and threw them onto the chair across the room.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the unopened bottle of massage oil he had bought last week on a whim. He uncapped the bottle, and poured a copious amount on his palm, letting some of it spill over the sides onto Louis’ bare back. He rubbed his hands together; warming the liquid, then began rubbing Louis’ toned, but soft, back carefully.

He gently worked on the tender knots underneath Louis’ shoulder blades, while being unable to resist placing several soft kisses to his neck. He slid down Louis’ body a little so he was straddling his thighs. He paid extra attention to Louis’ bum, kneading it carefully. At this point he knew Louis was awake by the soft smile appearing on his face. He ran his arms all the way up Louis’ back and onto his shoulders, stretching out his entire body, and placing his chest so that he was nearly lying on top of Louis.

He poured more of the oil directly onto Louis’ crack and slid his fingers through it, dragging up and down, teasing the sensitive perineum. His metal rings were a cool contrasting sensation, and he saw Louis shutter at the contact. He spread apart Louis’ cheeks, using his fingers to knead the crack. He circled Louis’ rim slowly, alternating between touching the inner and outer portions of the rim. He gathered up some excess oil, and carefully slid one finger inside of Louis’ hole. His other hand continued to massage his bum and thighs. He continued his lazy pace, just sliding the one finger, and enjoying the warmth surrounding his digit, as well as the tiny moans coming from Louis. He lowered his body back down on top of Louis’ once again, and slipped his second finger in.

He brushed Louis’ hair off to one side, and gently mouthed at the exposed skin on his neck. He continued to finger him ever so carefully, and traced his fingers along Louis’ still-bent forearm. He added the third finger, but didn’t resume his thrusting immediately. He sat back up, and continued massaging Louis’ back with his free hand, giving him the time to get used to three fingers.

Louis’ whines were soft but needy, and Harry could tell his was being given the “go-ahead” signal. He slipped his fingers out, and wiped them on the sheets. He helped Louis turn over onto his back, and kissed him like he had been meaning to all day. The kiss was slow and deep, tongues sliding gently over one another, with both of the boys hands pressed to others cheeks.

Harry finally broke the kiss and moved backwards to sit crossed legged on the bed. He bent Louis’s knees and threw his legs over Harry’s own thighs. He ran a soothing hand up Louis’ chest, while Louis caressed Harry’s forearm with one hand, and thigh with the other. Harry poured more massage oil onto his fingers, and slipped them back into Louis, without breaking eye contact. Louis’ breathing hitched and his back arched ever so slightly. Harry increased the pressure of his other hand, and massaged deeper into Louis’ chest. Louis let out a small whine, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing. Harry dragged his free arm down Louis’ torso, lightly grazing his cock lying against his tummy. Louis’ fingers wrapped around Harry’s forearm and squeezed as a wave of pleasure ripped through him.

Harry leaned down and snuck his arms around Louis’ back. He lifted gently and placed Louis right on his lap, mere millimeters away from his aching cock. Louis wrapped one arm around Harry’s shoulders and the other around his lower back. They pressed their foreheads together, and panted into each other’s mouths in attempt to calm down. Harry snaked a hand between them to his throbbing cock and began to position it with Louis’ entrance. Louis stretched his legs a little further beyond Harry’s back, and slowly sank down on his cock. Louis continued to slide up and down, keeping his movements slow and sweet. Harry sat passively on the bed, rubbing Louis’ back as they made out lazily with no end in sight.

Louis’ movements slowed and Harry took over, gently rocking his hips forward, causing Louis’ grip to tighten around his shoulders. Louis’ feet planted firmly on the mattress, giving Harry better leverage for thrusting. They kept their noses pressed tightly together, and forgot about any attempt to slow their panting breaths. Harry leaned forward and placed soft kisses to Louis’ earlobe, and whispered sweet praise to Louis, as he slightly increased the speed of his thrusts.

Harry braced his arm around the middle of Louis’ back, lowering him carefully until his back was on the bed, but his legs still on top of Harry’s. Harry guided Louis’ hands to the headboard, and Louis held on for dear life. Harry wrapped his own hands around the headboard, hovering his face about Louis’ and resuming his slow, deep thrusts. The headboard clattered nosily against the wall, competing with Louis’ breathing and moaning for loudest sound in the room.

Harry grabbed Louis’ legs, pushing them up towards his chest, while Harry uncrossed his legs and got onto his knees. He moved his hand to Louis’ leaking cock, jerking it with a firm pressure and quick temp. He continued thrusting, and then leaned down to attach his mouth to Louis’ neck, not wanting to stifle the erotic moans. Without warning, Louis started spurting ribbons of white come, painting his tummy and Harry’s chest with the hot liquid. Forget seeing stars; Louis felt like he was seeing entire galaxies-every molecule comprising every single star. Harry chased his own orgasm, with Louis clinging to his biceps. Soon he felt himself filling Louis up. He dropped his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder, while Louis gently traced circles onto his back. He quietly rode out his orgasm, while breathing hot air onto Louis’ skin. Harry only ever saw one thing when he came- sweet baby blues and soft, sun kissed skin. That was his entire world. No star or galaxy could ever compete.

Louis placed his fingers underneath Harry’s chin, and tilted up his head so they could make out some more. They stayed like that for hours, until bits of light were starting to appear outside their window. Eventually they tired out, and Louis rolled over and onto his side, with Harry reclaiming his position of being suctioned to his back. They laced their fingers together, and drifted into sleep. It was the moments like this that fueled their love, and neither one could wait until they could share that with the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments are always appreciated (seriously they are...even if this is absolute trash). 
> 
>  
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
